The Secret He Holds
by MinJaeBae
Summary: Volleyball Player turned Super Star, Jake Silver meets a Nishinoya Yu, when he gets hit in the face with a ball, and sends him to the infirmary. He realized that Yu is an old classmate/crush from his jr high. The two end up dating. But Yu finds out that Jake is Harbouring a secret so horrifying that it puts the purple guy to shame. Our sortie ends up trying to help Jake.
1. When I Met My Soulmate

Jake Silver x Nishinoya Yū

Go Your Own Way

Chapter One: When I Met My Soulmate

Two years ago, on a rainy day, volleyball star turned pop singer, Jake Silver was being driven to his new high school. His older brother Koi Silver, or the Small Giant, sat in the front seat. 'Lucky Bastard. Koi always gets to sit in the front seat. Just because he's a famous volleyball player doesn't mean mom can treat Koi like a saint, and treat Shinji and I like garbage.' Jake looked out the window, his eyes watered slightly, while Jenny, his mom and Koi, was talking enthusiastically about the college he's attending. Jake honestly wondered why he had to go with them. The Burnette sighs when the car pulled up to a stop. The three stepped out of the car.

Though, his mom gave him a look that said "Go…" Jake sighed and looked at the ground. It seems like for the first time, Koi realized how Jenny treated Jake. "Mom, why are you intimidating him like that?" Jenny's heart stopped. "Oh… I-I Just thought he needs some exercise." Jack gave a scary glare and walked passed them. "Whatever. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jake stalked off and watched as Koi and his mom walk into the University. The red haired boy walked all the way to Karasuno High School, which was halfway across the city.

When he got there, he walked around the school to get an idea of the layout. At some point he found himself at the entrance of what seemed to be the gym building. Out of curiosity, he took a look inside. And what he saw was a bunch of guys playing volleyball. He smiled as he watched the boys practice. An adorable, childlike boy with orange hair, was standing next to another boy with black hair. He smiled creepily and drooled a little. 'I ship it' He thought dreamily. While distracted, a volleyball hit him square in the face. When that happened, an incredibly attractive boy ran up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jake looked up at this boy and took in his features. He was short, though it made him cute. He had brown hair with small portion at the middle of his forehead was blonde, followed by slanted eyes and a worried look. Jack literally fainted out of embarrassment. While loosing consciousness, he heard concerned voices yelling, but they sounded far away. The next time he woke, it was completely white. Poor Jake was scared out of his skin when he thought he died, and in the process, it scared the boy he saw before, awake too.

"U-um… Hi?" Jake said. The smaller boy gave a broad smile. "Oh hey! Sorry about the ball… The names Nishinoya Yū ! But you can call me Noya!" Jakes face turned red. "Jake Silver" The shorter boy blushed. "Like the pop singer?" He laughed. "I am?" Noya's eyes went wide. "What?" The Libero looked shocked. "I am known as the Crimson King on stage." Jake's hands started to fidget on his lap. "That's awesome~!" Noya yelled.

"W-would you b-be willing t-to go f-for coffee with me?" Jake blushed and scratched the back of his head. Noya smiled. "Sure, I'd love too!" Jake gave a smile and looked over at him. "What time is it?" The other brunette smiled. "Its around lunch! How about we skip the rest of the day? Ill tell Hinata that I wont be coming in." Noya said as he touched Jakes hand. The taller of the two's face turned a dark shade of red. "Are you feeling alright to leave?" Jake nodded at his question and pulled the covers off his mid section.

"Let's Go!" Noya then grabbed his hand and pulled Jake to the door of the infirmary while Jake was struggling to put his shoes on, while hopping one foot. Noya grabbed Jake's bag and his own before lightly pulling on Jakes wrist. Though it caused The first-year to accidentally push Noya against the wall, the smaller brunette's face turned red. "Your cute." Jake said, Noya looked like a deer caught in headlights. The shorter boy looked into Jake's bright green eyes. "I don't know why… But, I recognize you…N-not just 'cuz you're a pop star or anything…But…" He Sighed. "I went to Chidoriyama Jr High, that's probably why. I also had a different name back then." Noya looked confused. "Seriously?" Jake sighed, and stroked Noya's cheek.

"Yeah, Jayden Nasuyoshi, I had, like, the biggest crush on you back then…" The smaller brunette looked shocked. "Wah?! Yoshi-san?! That snot nosed brat who followed me everywhere…." Jake Blushed. "Yeah, that was me…" Noya smirked and put a hand on Jake's chest, stroking lightly. "You said that you had a crush on me? Is that still a thing?" Jake felt like he was gonna die of embarrassment. "M-m-m-maybe? O-okay yes…" Noya's smaller hand slowly moved down, his pinkie finger touched Jake's right nipple through his shirt.

"Well then, how about you and I become boyfriends?" Jake wasn't sure if Noya was joking but before he could think more on it the smaller boy took his hand in his and led him toward the entrance of the school. "Noya – " Said male turned to him. "Call me Yu, Yoshi-san" Jake smiled back. "Call me Jake then." The two walked to the café that was near the school, Jake loved that distinct aura Yu had around him. And frankly, he really did still have feelings for Yū. Jake really did think it was awesome that the smaller male wanted to become boyfriends, the red haired male felt like on the inside he was going to cry.

Though he really didn't wanna do that in front of Yū at the moment. It seemed that he had spaced out for a bit, because his newly made boyfriend had stopped. "Are you okay?" Yū asked seeming concerned. "A-ah, its just… I'm trying not to cry…." The Libero touched his cheek. "Why are you crying?" When Jake realized this, his dams broke. Tears fell as his arms wrapped around Yū's shoulders. "W-well, I think…. Never mind!" Jake pulled away and looked at the pavement. "Jake, finish what you have to say." He said with a serious look on his face. Tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks. "I-I love you!" Yū's mouth dropped.

"Jake…. Is that true, man? I mean I know you had a crush on me…but…" Jake turned whiter then he already was. "I-I shouldn't have said anything…I… Lets just…Go in the café…" Jake let go of Yū's hand and walked into the small café. The smaller brunette sighed and followed, the two picked a table and sat at it. The hours That passed by honestly gave the two a chance to get to know each other. There were times when the shorter of the two would giggle at a pun Jake had made. After the coffee, Jake paid for the bill and headed out. Jake had insisted on walking Yū home. Even though said boy said it was fine, Jake walked home with him. It was a little late when the two arrived at Yū's house. "Thank Yū for today." The red haired male laughed at his own pun and stroked the top of Yū's head. "Yeah, it was pretty fun. 1Huh?" Yū seemed to go red when they locked eyes.

"Hey, can I kiss you?" Jake asked. The Libero seemed shocked at first, but nodded after a second. Jake stepped forward and pulled him close. The rednette placed his hands on Yū's flushed cheeks and leaned in. The kiss was slow at first, until Jake's tongue licked the bottom of the brunette's lips. Jake smiled when the shorter Libero whined in his mouth. After what felt like eternity, the two pulled back. "I really hope you have a good night!" Jake pecked Yū's lips and ran down the steps and all the way home. When he got to his front door he grabbed his keys out of his bag and unlocked the door. But what he didn't expect was a lamp almost smash into his head. Luckily he has good reflexes. When he looked up he saw his step mom. It seems like she is the one who threw the lamp. "You. Little. Shit. I thought I told you to be home BEFORE dark? I ground you for the rest of the week if you do that again." Jake nodded and ran upstairs, scared of what else his step mom will do.

Tbc.


	2. Subsitute Libero

Go Your Own Way

Chapter 2: Substitute Libero?

Jake sat at his desk in class 3, he was waiting for Yu to come back from practice. The rednette was scrolling through some app or another, he had texted Yu sometime earlier. But he was probably at practice. He sighed and pulled up an old Jr High photo. He smiled and zoomed into the photo, it showed a younger Nishinoya Yu, toothy grin and all.

Asahi had walked in the class with Yu, they seemed to be all smiles. In all honestly, Jake was completely jealous. He sat frozen in his seat as the two passed. It was like he was _INVISABLE_ to them. Jake's bangs shadowed over his eyes. The rednette felt so alone in the world, it felt like everyone was going forward, and he was standing still.

The bell rang and the other students took their seats, their teacher walked in all groggy looking. Jake got his earbuds out and put them in, drowning all his sorrows. He was listening to the song Break My Mind by DaGames. "Mr. Silver? What's the answer to question three?" Silence… "Mr. Silver?" The teacher

turned and was startled at what he saw. Jake's eyes were a bright shade of orangey-yellow, different from his normal green eyes. In his head, there was a raging war going on. A man with shoulder length red hair and glowing eyes spoke to him.

" _Monster_ …. _Freak…Pathetic little child…. No one will ever love you…... Even Noya would rather be with…. anyone but you!"_ The man yelled and screamed. Jake held his head, and his body shook. Growls and snarls emitted from his mouth, as if he were an Insane wild fox. _"All of you should just go to hell."_ He hissed and cracked his finger with his thumb. He stood and grabbed his bag and glared at everyone, then walked out of the room. The entire class looked shocked, and whispered amongst themselves about the scene. "Would anyone be willing to go…...after him?" Yu looked shocked as well as the other students.

"I'll go. I think this is my fault he acted this way." He sighed and stood from his seat, he also grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. The brunette took out his phone and looked at all his unread texts.

From: Jakee-Kun

To: Yu~~

Babe, are you okay? I miss Yuu~ 3

Yu sighed and began to type in the message box.

To: Jakee-Kun

From: Yu~~

Jake, babe, where did you go? Can we talk?

After a few minutes, he got a text back saying he was sitting under a tree near the gym. Yu ran to the gym, and could see Jake sitting in the distance. The brunette walked over to Jake and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." He stated and hugged him tightly. "Its ok I guess. I didn't know what came over me…" Jake placed his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "Tanaka san dared me to do it… I though it was okay, until you freaked out. I'm really sorry Jake." Jake looked away for a second, before he turned to the older boy. Jake leaned closer to the brunette. Yu's eyes went wide, but when he realized what the rednette wanted Yu leaned closer. Their lips finally touched after what seemed like an eternity. Jake pulled Yu closer, their tongues started to battle for dominance.

Jake pulled the smaller brunette onto his lap, the said brunette wrapped his arms around Jake's shoulders. The kiss became more feverish then before, saliva was trailing down Jake's jaw. The two pulled back, and Yu wiped the saliva from his jaw and hugged Jake close. "I love you, Jake. I really do. Tanaka was just being an ass... He doesn't know about us, But I plan to tell the team." The rednette stood and held out his hand. Yu smiled and took his boyfriend's hand. Jake pulled him up, and put an arm around his baby's shoulder.

"Let's go let him have it." The two walked toward the gym with smiles on their faces. The two walked through the doors of the gym and stopped. "Hey! Listen up! Jake and I have something we need to tell you. Look, Tanaka and some others decided that I should ignore Jake. Well, in class, I was forced to do the dare. And Jake had a mental breakdown." Everyone in the gym was quiet. "Also, yesterday our relationship changed." Everyone looked around. "What do you mean?" Suga asked. "Jake and I are boyfriends, and I think it really hurt him. That's why I SAID I didn't want any part of it." Tanaka looked shocked. "I – sorry Noya, I didn't mean to…." Yu touched Jakes cheek and looked at his teammates. Showing them that Jake was his now, and that anyone who hurts him, will answer to Yu.

Jake giggled as he watched Yu practice. "Hey Jake! Check this out! ROOLING THUNDERRRR!" The rednette gave the sweetest smile, for someone so tall, Jake was so damn innocent. "Hey, would it be alright if I can play too?" Daichi ran up to Jake. "You any good?" Jake blushed. "W-well, I used to play on the Karasuno Volleyball team when I was in Jr high…" The entire gym couldn't believe it. "a-also, the reason why I played with them is 'cuz…My brother was on the team..." Daichi smiled. "And who was your brother?"

Jake wasn't sure if he should tell them… They did seem nice though. Jake looked over at the captain. "My older brother was the Small Giant…?" Jake the heard a chorus of 'Hah?!'. "I was known as the Crimson Libero King… I was one of the best…" Jake blushed as they all grouped around him. "Is it true?!" Hinata yelled. "Yeah?" Jake looked over at Yu, who didn't look amused. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yu asked. "It never came up Yu, I would have told you I – "

The rednette started to tear up. Yu looked pretty mad. "Hey, it's fine, he probably was restricted to. I think he would have told you Noya, if he was allowed to." Daichi snapped. Jake sadly looked at the floor. "I-I'm –" Before he could finish, Jake ran out of the gym in tears. "Jake—" Daichi started, but Jake had already run out of the gym.

"Noya, you just made him cry? And for what? I thought you said that you wouldn't let anyone hurt you baby? Go after him." Yu looked at his captain and nodded before going after Jake again. The Brunette ran towards the way his baby ran. "Jake!" Yu finally caught up to the younger rednette and grabbed Jake's hand and flipped him around. Yu then kissed Jake's cheek.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry!" He hugged Jake close and he nodded sadly. I should have told you… But I wasn't allowed to Yu." The brunette passed Jake his bag. The rednette took it. "You wanna come and meet my family?" The brunette nodded and took Jake's hand. They walked to Jake's home, with smiles on their faces. Yu stopped when his phone rang suddenly and he stopped to take it. "Hello? Hey Daichi! Wah? Really?! That's awesomee~! Thanks talk to you later!" Yu ended the call and looked over at Jake and smiled. "Daichi said you can be my substitute!" He smiled. "That's awesome!" Jake giggled and the two looked up at Jake's front door. Hopefully nothing goes wrong…

Tbc


End file.
